Wars
Here is a collection of wars and battles which have been fought during and since the conquest by Queen Daenerys Targaryen. Major Wars and Conflicts The First Era War of the Five Kings - A war that erupted after the death of King Robert I. It was primarly a three-way war for the Iron Throne as well as a war of Independence on two different fronts. The Kings in question were: Stannis Baratheon, Renly Baratheon, Joffery Baratheon, Robb Stark and Balon Greyjoy. The Queen's Conquest (301 AC - 302 AC) The Winter that Burned (302 AC) Harvest War (321 AC -326 AC) The Third Greyjoy Rebellion (325 AC - 327 AC) The Second Era (367 AC - Onwards) The Fourth Greyjoy Rebellion (367 AC - Ongoing) The Ironborn Invasion of the North (367 AC - Ongoing) Crisis in Oldtown (367 AC - Ongoing) The War that Never Was (367 AC - Ongoing) The War of the Roses (367 AC - Ongoing) Return of the Wolf (367 AC - Ongoing) Significant Events and Battles The First Era Battle of the Blackwater: '''The forces of Stannis Baratheon are defeated in their attempt to besiege King's Landing. '''Battle of Castle Black: The forces of Mance Rayder, King Beyond the Wall, are defeated by the Night's Watch thanks to the reinforcements that came from Stannis Baratheon. Siege of Winterfell (301 AC): Stannis Baratheon and his host are defeated by the Bolton forces at Winterfell. Stannis is found amongst the slain. The Battle for Meereen: (301 AC) A conflict between the forces of Daenerys Targaryen led by Barristan Selmy against the combined slaver confederation consisting of forces from Yunkai, Tolos, Qarth and others. The battle is a victory for Daenerys except she loses ser Barristan in the process. The Ironborn, led by Victarion Greyjoy assist Daenery's by landing in Slaver's Bay and joining in the battle. After Victarion sees the Dragons flying over the city he blows dragonbinder but the results are not what he expected; no dragons were tamed and Victarion was found dead the following morning. Following her victory, Daenerys was able to leave Meereen behind and return to Westeros to press her claim. The Queen's Conquest Battle for King's Landing (302 AC): A three way conflict between the forces of Aegon Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen, and King Tommen Baratheon. Ends with a victory by Queen Daenerys, the destruction of King's Landing and the death of King Tommen and Cersei Lannister, along with several others in their court. The Second Field of Fire (302 AC): Queen Daenery engages King Euron Greyjoy's forces in the Reach. The Queen unleashed her Dragons upon the Greyjoy King, crushing his forces, killing him and eliminating all traces of the Ironborn in the reach The Second Era (367 AC - Onwards) The Grand Council (367 AC): An attempt to crown a new king of queen leads to conflict and ultimately the The War that Never Was. Battle of the Bogs (367 AC): A skirmish at the neck between the forces of Torric Greyjoy and Roose Bolton. Ended in a crushing victory for the Ironborn. The Assault on the Dreadfort (367 AC): An assault on the Dreadfort led by Gwynesse Harlaw. Harold Snow helped to lead a successful northern defence. Trial of the Roses (367 AC): A political dispute which resulted in the trials of Alester Tyrell, Luthor Tyrell and Leo Tyrell. Category:Wars